heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Lore's House
Lore's house is a small, two-story wooden house in a forest. It seems to be the only structure in the area and has nothing around it besides The Forest. Additionally, a few trees around Lore's house seem to be cut down. Characters Sublocations # Lore's Room # Hallway # Living Room # Kitchen # Outside # The Forest Lore's House 2nd floor map full.png Lore's House 1st floor map full.png Lore's House outside map full.png Lore's Room This section refers to the room physically present in Lore's House. You may be looking for the room which you return to after saving the game, Bedhead. A fairly ordinary bedroom with wooden furniture and multiple drips from a leaky roof. The game begins here, and the player is warped back here when choosing to rest after saving in a Ledger, or when loading a saved game. The room also serves as an indication of the player's progress in the game. As the player progresses through the story and makes key choices, items related to those choices will appear on display around the room. Check Lore's Room (Save Room) for more information on that topic. image:Lore's House im Lore's Room full.png|center|820px rect 326 274 437 389 Dresser - Gives: Sweat Shirt poly 410 510 422 485 464 486 469 480 481 480 492 499 500 500 509 497 510 508 504 508 500 522 418 522 Baron rect 841 324 961 520 Bed rect 584 267 605 295 Light Switch rect 316 466 322 545 Window rect 648 210 749 357 Door - Leads to: Hallway desc none Hallway The one hallway in Lore’s house, loosely decorated with various paintings and a dead plant. Raindrops can be seen dripping from the rooftop. Lore’s and his dad’s rooms are present in this hallway. image:Lore's House im hallway full.png|820px|center rect 212 555 305 558 Door - Leads to: Lore's Room rect 150 296 203 421 Dried Plant rect 600 238 689 311 Painting rect 1046 302 4067 331 Light Switch rect 626 552 721 554 Father's Room rect 986 566 1129 568 Stairs - Leads to: Living Room desc none Living Room The living room of Lore’s house. It is littered with socks and opened liquid cans. image:Lore's House im living room.png|820px|center rect 996 432 1053 657 Shelf rect 752 376 773 405 Light Switch rect 796 431 951 436 Stairs - Leads to: Hallway rect 736 661 831 668 Door - Leads to: Outside rect 525 659 673 665 Window rect 297 659 444 665 Window rect 278 347 527 458 Couch rect 490 186 511 215 Light Switch rect 224 221 301 315 Box of Drinks rect 354 190 446 263 TV rect 540 128 675 275 Doorway - Leads to: Kitchen rect 287 571 310 610 Sock desc none Kitchen The kitchen of Lore's house is really filthy, with stains everywhere. On the right you have the trash bin, to the north are the fridge microwave and sink, which is full of socks and to the left are the toaster. In the middle-right of the room is Baron's bowl, where Baron will sit right next to it when feeding him on the first day. image:Lore's House im kitchen full.png|820px|center rect 382 444 473 582 Stove rect 396 389 438 421 Toaster rect 500 315 595 363 Sink rect 804 309 865 369 Microwave rect 710 487 747 510 Bowl rect 742 435 794 508 Baron rect 624 329 646 349 Viking Feast Dog Food rect 848 496 893 583 Garbage rect 574 589 701 599 Doorway - Leads to: Living Room rect 698 231 797 424 Fridge desc none Outside On the outside of Lore's house is a small grass field surrounded by forest. Down from the house are the trashcan and the axe. image:Lore's House im outside full.png|720px|center rect 302 1040 358 1124 Trash Can rect 826 1111 919 1225 Axe rect 625 443 703 572 Door - Leads to: Living Room desc none The Forest The surrounding forest consists of 3 rooms. On the first room, there is a pathway with many stumps and a Ledger set before a log you can walk through. On the second room, there is a simple log puzzle and in the final room the player faces the very first enemy of the game, Barghest. Exits * The very first pathway to the south leads to Outside Interactive Objects * Ledger Trivia * The horse painting in the Hallway and the toaster in the Kitchen are references to Pirate Software's last game, Champions of Breakfast. Media Bloodforblood dialogue.png | What is likely Lore's Father's room glows violet on the Darksider Path Violetlight map part.png | Violet light from Lore's Father's room on the Darksider Path Forest map full.png | The Forest Category:Location Category:Home World